The JellO Incident
by Little Vili
Summary: what happens when the group eats Jello given to them by a suspicious looking free sample vendor?


**Id like to thank G-Force 4 for this story idea, although, it was more or less of a joke, but I wanted to prove a point to "UlrichYumi4Ever". Yes, a story about The CL gang being turned into Jell-O is possible to write. Oh, and BTW, I'm feeling a bit cold right now, maybe all the flames I expect to get will warm me up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL, why you ask? Well, because I don't.**

**Claimer: This story will probably suck…just look out.

* * *

**

**The Jell-O incident**

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Jeremy were all at the store, going around and getting free samples of food. It may have seemed like a boring idea from the start, but when out of money, and hunger pains kick in, an idea like this is considered to bea good one.

"Hey guys, I found some free samples over here." Odd yelled over to his friends and pointed to a stand where a lady was giving away free samples of banana bread.

"Ah sweet, I love banana bread." Ulrich said as they all walked over to it.

"Hello there, would you like a free sample of banana bread?" Asked the sweet old lady behind the table.

"Sure would!" Odd piped up.

They each took a slice of bread, and ate it quickly. After eating it, they soon realized that they still wanted more.

"Um, could we get just one more piece." Yumi asked in a polite way.

"Sure thing dear, help your self, but do try to save some for the other customers."

"Ok, Ill make sure that these guys don't eat it all." Yumi chuckled.

After eating some more banana bread, the group decided to go around and look for more free sample offerings. They came across ones with chips, pasta, drinks, and even ice cream.

"Well guys, I think we got'em all, should we head back to my house now."

Odd looked around, an expert eye like his never misses any free sample stands that they did not go to. At least Odd was good at something other than videogames and eating, even if this assisted the aspect of eating.

"Wait guys, there's one that we didn't get to." Odd pointed to over to a stand where a person was giving out free samples of Jell-O.

"Ooo, goodie, I love Jell-O." Yumi said excitedly.

They walked over to the stand, where a man wearing a particular amount of black stood behind the counter. He had a smile on his face, but it didn't seem as kind as all the others, even a bit evil in a way. But the group was so hungry, and wanted Jell-O really badly, so they didn't really take notice.

"Want to try some Jell-O?"Asked the man behind the counter.

"Yes, Jell-O is my favorite desert ever." Yumi replied.

"Good, then you will like this Jell-O, it has a special ingredient that leaves a really good after taste."

"Sweet!" Odd piped in.

Yumi was the first to take a taste of the Jell-O, and she wasted no time gulping it down.

"Mmm, that that was good."

Next, Odd and Ulrich each took a sample and gulped it down as well.

"That was good!" They both said at the same time.

Just as Jeremy was about to have his sample, something happened to Yumi.

"You Ok Yumi, you don't look so good." Jeremy asked Yumi in a slightly concerned way.

"Im fine, I just have a…"

Yumi was cut off by her being suddenly changed into a giant Jell-O mold.

"What in God's name just happened!" The group exclaimed.

At that moment, the same thing happened to Odd, and Ulrich. And as soon as they turned into giant Jell-O molds, the three of them (Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich) started to do the cha cha cha.

"Now this is the weirdest thing I have ever seen. How in the world did this happen? All that I can think of was that is was XAN…"

He was cut off by the evil laughter than came from the man behind the counter.

"Hahahahahaha. You fool, you feel right into my trap."

"XANA?"

"Yes, it's me, and now your friends are helpless…and full of fruit flavor as well."

"You won't get away with this XANA."

Jeremy made his way towards the factory, but was interrupted by someone who called out.

"Excuse me." Shouted another free sample vendor.

"Yes."

"Would you like to try a free pudding sample?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

Jeremy gulped down the pudding and was about to start on his way, but he turned to ask the vendor one more thing.

"Excuse me, but what brand pudding is that?"

"Jell-O pudding."

"Noooooo…"

Jeremy was stopped due to the sudden change of form that he has taken. Now he was a giant Jell-O Mold as well, and like his friends, started doing the cha cha cha.

* * *

**I hope that some of you get a kick out of this, especially you G-Force. Got anymore ideas, lol.**


End file.
